


Smile with a sliced face.

by amgicalhat



Series: Original Works [6]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Cutting, Death, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Feels, Freeform, Gay, Gay Rights, Heartbreak, Implied abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Inspired by a Movie, Lesbian Character, M/M, Murder, No HEA, One-Shots, Poetry, Romance, Sad, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Triggers, Triggers are Everywhere, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgicalhat/pseuds/amgicalhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Joker from Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile with a sliced face.

**Author's Note:**

> Once called Permanent Smile but I love the new title, what do you think?

You never smile. So I slice you face in in a permanent one.

No more sad face.

People stare but you don't care.

Feeling guilty, I don't smile anymore.

One night you take a knife and slice a smile into my own face.

You smile, I smile.

There both beautiful and bright.

They're both permanent.

People stare but we don't care.

No more sad faces for us.


End file.
